Pineapple Chicken
by Cerulean-assassin
Summary: Uotani came to visit the Sohma House and found Kyo to be alone inside.


**Pineapple Chicken**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series—Fruits Basket.

Author's Note: Again, I'm not a good writer. The time is 3 years later...and the Sohma curse disappears for whatever reason. I happened to watch the series thrice only so I guess I have no idea of the whole event.

It was late in the afternoon, Arisa Uotani went to the Sohma's house in school uniform with Tohru's books in her arms.

Knock. Knock...Knock...

Someone came and slid the door open.

"Uo-chan..!" Said surprisingly by the orange-head guy.

"I brought Tohru's books which she left in the library." Kyo took the two piles of books from her hand without a word and went inside to keep it. Uotani stepped inside the house and found a comfortable place to sit on.

"Hey! You're not staying, are you?" Kyo shouted as soon as she eyed her.

"You must be lacking, manners. Is that the way you treat a visitor?" Uotani preached with clenched fists on her lap.

"I'm the only one here." Kyo said impatiently. "If you want a drink, go to the kitchen and prepare it yourself."

"Alright." The blonde young lady rose up and walked her way to the kitchen.

"Wait in there, I'll buy some food outside." Kyo said out from the living room. Uotani raised her shoulders at the heard of that and gathered her thoughts. She thought that Kyo could have a microscopic heart. She meant like, Kyo has a heart only that it's not that visible.

When he returned, he saw another glass of orange juice in the kitchen. He picked it and brought the box of pepperoni pizza to where Uotani is.

"You shouldn't have spent that much I can make brownies instead." She compensated.

"No thanks." He spoke nonchalantly.

It wasn't too long enough when the two realized each other.

"Hey! Hey fat ass! You're eating the whole pizza!" Kyo exclaimed when only one slice of pizza was left.

"It was a long way to get here, so I need to refuel." She told him quickly and grabbed the sole pizza slice that he was about to get.

"You sick bastard why don't you just go home! Now!" He pointed the opened door. Uotani stood up heavily and went to shut the door violently that shook the entire Sohma house.

"I'm not going anywhere until Tohru gets home! Do you understand?" She screamed poking a finger on his face although he was looking intensely at her. He got to his feet and yelled the same way she did.

"And what if I kick your butt outta here!"

"Do it." She declared, her head cocked on one side folding her arms under her bosom.

He glared at her lifting his fist when he dropped it back and let out an exasperated sigh. He realized suddenly that the person before him is not Yuki. She was a female although she doesn't seem to act like a complete one. One more thing, she was one of Tohru's close friends and he didn't want to hurt her.

"I don't want to contaminate my hand with your virus!" Kyo turned his back. He calmly drank the remaining cold liquid in his glass that was prepared by Uotani. And undeniably, it just tasted exactly the same Tohru used to prepare.

"You don't have the curse anymore so you can hit me now!" She cried out in challenge with a devilish smile on her face. Seeing no reaction from him, she decided to get back on her seat.

The two remained silent for more than an hour. Not even Tohru or one of the Sohmas came. It was already 7:00 p.m.

"Aren't you leaving yet? It's getting late." Kyo spoke casually without looking at her

"I've told you already."

"I need to buy dinner for them. Stay here." He said pulling his wallet from the back pockets of his cargo pants.

"Forget it, let's just cook in the kitchen. You know it's hard to earn a living nowadays so keep your money." She grabbed the wallet and stuffed it inside his pocket.

"You know how to cook?" Kyo asked curiously.

"Of course I do, Tohru and her mother taught me how."

Uotani dragged him towards the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and found potatoes in the vegetable crisper. She moved her gaze upward and found milk can and pineapple shreds in a bowl. She opened the freezer and saw chopped raw chicken.

"I'm gonna cook Pineapple Chicken!" She stated with excitement.

"It sounds gross. Get over these mess because nobody wants to eat a crap dish, I guess." He mocked so he could escape and do his own thing.

"Shut the hell up! Just peel these potatoes and chopped it into cubes!"

She stuffed it in front of him and handed him down a big knife. Kyo was forced to do it. He could not believe that he was under the blonde girl's order. Peeling potatoes was a difficult job, but it wasn't that he hated kitchen works. It was just that he was not in the mood at that moment. This gal was so strong that he couldn't seem to overpower. But he had to admit—she's pretty, even though half of her countenance was covered by long hair. But he didn't think they compliment each other.

"Ouch!" The knife slipped off and slashed the skin on his finger a bit. A big drop of blood fell on the potatoes. Uotani disappeared from his sight who looked for the first aid kit in their house. She arrived in no time, put out the alcohol and splashed it generously on the wound.

"AAAHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!" Kyo raged shaking his wounded finger in the air.

"I can't believe you screaming like a pig inside a slaughter house." She uttered sarcastically, grasping his hand and dabbing it with a cotton ball. He got even more distracted when he realized how close they were. Uotani was prettier at closer distance although she looked a bit matured than Tohru. She looked like a westerner, and she was even prettier than Tohru! His eyes can't lie to him. He wondered if she already had a boyfriend.

"Uo-chan..."

"Hm?" She streaked an ointment along the wounded area.

"May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Uotani shifted her gaze to his. Her gaze was like biting but then she was still beautiful.

Uotani on the other side thought that Kyo gets weird sometimes. She wondered what goes on his mind. The Sohma guys were very distinct from each other. And she believed that Kyo has the most exciting personality than Shigure who was very casual and Yuki who looked like a gay. Kyo indeed is handsome. Yes, he is.

"Nothing. It's not important." He spoke under his voice, as she started to wrap a small piece of gauze.

"What is it?" She became interested. She wondered why some people would act like they were about to tell you something but then they would retract and made you want them to beg for it. The scene looked predictable but then she had to know.

"I told you it's nothing!" He tried to be braver despite of the butterflies in his stomach.

"I want to know it!" She spoke eagerly securing the gauze with a tape.

"What the hell is your problem!!" He blew off as she caught the gauzed finger between her thumb and index finger and squeezed it hard.

"DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

She disappeared from her seat and went to the stove. Kyo heaved cradling his gauzed finger over the other hand. Uotani smiled behind her blonde bangs and stirred the casserole. She turned around, bumped into him surprisingly and saw the chopped potatoes threw on the tiled floor. Both of them bent down to gather it.

Uotani felt uneasy. She perspired a little and her long hair spread down to touch Kyo's nose instantly. He was able to smell the intoxicating fragrant of the girl beside him. He could not think of the next thing to do. Uotani pulled the plate from his hand and stuffed it in the boiling pot.

The pineapple chicken was ready. They were sitting on the opposite sides of the table. The dish bowl is in the middle and their images were blurred by the smoke coming from the hot rice in front of them.

"You haven't answered my question." Kyo broke the silence.

"Why should I answer it? You said earlier that it's not important."

"Oh man, you're acting like a prima donna." He said, leaning back on his chair.

"Then you're a nonsense-freak-asshole!" She pulled the dish bowl close to her and put some on her plate. Kyo moved next to her. He wanted her answer no matter how mad she gets.

"I know the reason why you ask that is to know if there's any idiot guy out there who falls for me!" She explained as a-matter-of-factly thing taking a spoonful inside her mouth.

"I never wanna taste that dish you made!"

"Fine." She moved the dish bowl closer to her plate. "Starve to death!"

"True, there might really be an idiot guy who likes you..." Kyo started.

"Coz I wanna taste the pineapple chicken in your lips."

"We're home!" The voice of Shigure was heard from the living room as they heard the door slid open.

"I'm so hungry, where's Tohru?" Yuki asked.

The End

Thanks You Very Much!

_Maraming, Maraming Salamat Po! _


End file.
